totaldramacreatorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DeadPrincessMeow/Merry Christmas with songs
Hello people!Merry Christmas! We're going to celebrate them with Christmas songs! 'Last Christmas' This is a song by Jamie, about her break up with Ryan. Jamie:'Last Christmas, I gave you my heart.But the very next day,you gave it away.This year to save me from tears,i'll give it to someone special. 'All I want for Christmas is you. A song by the most people from the cast. (Season 2) Brooke:'I don't want a lot for christmas.There is just one thing I need. '''Candice:'I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas Tree. 'Clay:'I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. 'Denise:'Make my wish come true. All i want for christmas is you! 'Destiny:'I don't want a lot for christmas. There is just one thing i need. 'Emily:'I don't care about the presents.Underneath th Christmas Tree. 'Evie:'I don't need to hang my stocking.There upon the fireplace. 'Genex:'Santa Claus won't make me happy.With a toy on Christmas day. 'Herman:'I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. 'Jamie:'Make my wish come true! 'Everyone:'All I want for is You!!! 'Laura-Kate:'I won't ask for much this Christmas.I won't even wish for snow... 'Leon:'I'm just gonna keep on waiting. Underneat the mistletoe. 'Leslie:'I won't make a list and send it.To the North Pole for Saint Nick. '''Lillianne: I won't even stay awake.To hear those magic reindeers click. Liz:'Cause I just want you here tonight.Holding on to me so tight. Maxwel:'What more can I do? '''Everyone:'Baby all i want for christmas, is you! Ooh baby! 'Melodie:'All the lights are shining.So brightly everywhere. 'Miley:'And the sound of children's.Laughter fills the air. 'Samara:'And everyone is singing. I hear those sleigh bells ringing. 'Shannon:'Santa won't you bring me,the one I really need? 'Sha-Shaina:'Won't you please bring my baby to me? 'Stefani:'Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas.This is all I'm asking for. 'Victoria:'I just want to see my baby.Standing right outside the door. 'Everyone:'Oh I just want you for my own.More than you could every know.Make my wish come true! Baby all I want for Christmas is You!!!!! '''Santa Claus is Coming to town Herman:'You'd better watch out. You'd better not cry. You'd better not pout, I'm telling you why:Santa Claus is coming...to town. '''Jamie:'He's making a list. And checking it twice.He's going to find out who's naughty and who's nice.Santa Claus is coming...to town. 'Denise:'He know when you 're sleeping. He knows when you 're awake. He knows if you been bad or good. So be good for goodness shake. Oh! 'Genex:'You'd better watch out.You'd better not cry.You'd better not pout,I'm telling you why:Santa Claus is coming...to town. '''Jingle Bells 'Candice:'Dashing threw the snow.On an one horse-open sleigh.Over the fields we go,laughing all the day. 'Genex:'Bells on bob-tail ring,making spirits bright.What fun is to ride and singa sleighing song tonight! 'Brooke:'Jingle bells,jingle bells.Jingling all the way! Oh what fun is to ride in one-horse and open sleigh! 'Maxwel:'A day or 2 ago. I thought I'd take a ride.And soon Miss Funny Bright was seated by my side. 'Herman:'The horse was lean and lank. Miss Fortune seemed his lot. He got into a drifted bank,and we got upset. 'Miley:'Jingle Bells,jingle Bells. Jingle all the way! Oh What fun it is to ride In a one-horse open sleigh! Category:Blog posts